


Getting A Divorce

by banditsolace



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Divorce, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Genderbending, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditsolace/pseuds/banditsolace
Summary: Title: Getting a DivorceRating: GPairing: Minseok/Lu Han, slight!Baekhyun/Chanyeol, hinted!Joonmyeon/Jongdae (girl!Lu Han, girl!Jongdae & girl!Baekhyun)Summary: Minseok and Lu Han have been married for 45 years now. And those years, are enough of much misery?Genre: slight drama, fluff (I guess)





	Getting A Divorce

“ _One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life: that word is love."_

_-Sophocles_

 

~✣~

 

                “How long has it been?”

 

                Staring out far out in the window, Minseok can’t help but heave a sigh as he is being reminded of how long it has been. He heaved another; it’s been snowing quite hard for the past few days, but he found himself not being able to clear out the snow piles unlike he did before. Unconsciously, he started to run his fingers along the window’s paneling.

 

                “So it has been really long.”

 

                He nods and takes a sip from his hot tea albeit having his doctor reprimanded him on his caffeine intake in his old age, he looked far out again. But not so much has changed over the years, he’s just really thankful the snowstorm will end soon.

 

                The room’s warm; he couldn’t thank enough Lu Han, his wife, who takes care of everything, down to every nit and gritty of their abode. He noticed her approach to where he is a cup of her favorite coffee in her small hands. How long has it been? He can’t help but feel sorry about his lovely wife, her hair grey and her small and pretty face now wrinkled. He searched her eyes as she took a seat across him—he is aware of what she must be feeling as well.

 

                She looked down for a minute, and back in the years it would have amused Minseok how he still affects Lu Han. But that was back in the day. Now, he saw her reached for his hands and saw her small lips move.

 

                “I’m really sorry.”

 

                And he was right.

 

✵

 

                Christmas was fast approaching, and Kyungsoo is still busy even when he’s the CEO of his own company. Nonetheless, he was never the kind of man to celebrate holidays to start with. His family is far away anyway and he’s basically have been living on his own since he moved out.

 

                He pulls over, a valet already getting his keys for parking when his phone started to ring. He continues to stride inside the building, his employees bowing at him. He glanced at his watch and noted he had a minute or two to spare. He reaches out his phone and the door for the elevator opens, he steps in.

 

                “Hello?” He answered without really looking who the caller was.

 

                “Son, how are you?” He paused and looked at the caller’s ID. It was his father, Minseok.

 

                “You called dad. How’s everything?” He felt restless and uncertain at the sudden call he received. He tapped his foot, impatiently waiting for the floor to reach the 30th floor.

 

                “I should not take up much of your time, you’re a busy man. But as much as I hate to ruin to your day Son, I have to tell you that your mother and I are getting a divorce; forty-five years of marriage is long. And that much misery is enough.”

 

                Kyungsoo felt his breath hitch, his stomach constrict at his father’s words.

 

✵

 

               She can’t believe she is now a godmother as she watches her best friend Jongdae, and her husband now a father Joonmyeon, take a picture with their first born son Yixing. It was a beautiful picture, and she wishes for something similar for her as well. Her fiancé notices her sighing, and approaches her.

 

                “Don’t worry baby, we’ll be making our own after our wedding.”

 

                She closes her eyes as she receives Chanyeol’s reassuring kiss on her head. She hugs him tightly and buries her face in his chest. Chanyeol snakes his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

 

                “Baby, I hate to break it to you, but Kyungsoo’s calling you.”

 

                He holds up her phone to her face much to her irritation. She loves her little brother but she wished he would stop ruining her moments with her _Yeollie._ She reluctantly pulls away from him, answering the call with a hard what.

 

                “N-Noona… Mom and dad… Dad called…” She was getting far more irritated with Kyungsoo’s stuttering. Even at his age he still stutters like a little school boy.

 

                “Just get it on Kyungsoo. I don’t have time for your games.” She hissed at the other end of the line.

 

                “Noona, Dad called to say mom and him are getting a divorce.”

 

                She loses her balance and holds for Chanyeol for support.

>  

_“D-Dad, what are you talking about?” Kyungsoo managed to ask after he stepped out of the elevator and into the foyer._

 

_“We can’t stand the sight of each other any longer,” the old Dad tried to explain. “We’re sick of each other and I’m sick of talking about this, so call your sister in Beijing and tell her yourself.”_

 

_Kyungsoo was lost for words as the line dies._

 

                Why.

 

                She couldn’t figure why. She tried to go back when she was still little. Their family is not perfect although they may have been always more than average because of their business, and hence Kyungsoo acquiring it and becoming the CEO as their father retired due to old age. She very well knew her parents love story. That despite being arranged for marriage, they have been childhood sweethearts. She very well knew how her Dad still steal glances from her Mom while cooking.

 

                Something is wrong. Terribly wrong.

 

                “Like heck they’re getting divorced!” She finally shouts. “I’ll take care of this.”

 

                Fuming, she ends the call with her brother.

 

✵

 

             The snow slowly races towards the ground; it was nearing afternoon. Minseok remembered his doctor’s advice to take naps whenever he can.

 

                “Baekhyun’s calling you.” An unreadable expression plastered on Lu Han’s face. He reached for the phone.

 

                “Listen Dad. You and Mom are not getting divorced. Don't do a single thing until I get there. I'm calling my brother back, and we're booking the soonest flight back there in Ohio. Until then, don't do a thing, you hear me?”

 

                His daughter, Baekhyun yelled over the phone before hanging up.

 

                A smile danced on his lips.

 

                “Okay,” he said as he reached for his wife to snuggle closer to him, his hands under her head and finally covering their bodies with the warm comforter, “It’s all set. They’re both coming home for Christmas and their paying for their own fare.”

 

                He looked down on his wife, her famous eye smile now seen on her face. She snuggled closer, as she looked back to him, satisfied at her husband’s work.

 

  
  



End file.
